Meta Knight Takes A Dump
by CrysRocksXY
Summary: After eating the Wonder Station potato chips that makes him obese, the only way for Meta Knight to get rid of that substance in his body is taking massive amounts of poop. Contains weight gain/inflation and scat.


Hi! I was going to clean my room here just a short while because my mother told me to. However, I have to publish this here before I do nothing but cleaning. I also announced that I may went to Hyden tonight to see fireworks.

**WARNING:** This contains both weight gain and a lot of scat.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Super Smash Brothers_, as they belong to Nintendo. Third-party characters belong to their respective owners.

I hope you enjoy yourself while reading this!

* * *

Meta Knight was flying through the air, trying to find something that he needs. He can only fly for a short time. He can even see Mario and Kirby playing each other, and was unlikely that they would see Meta Knight, but he wanted to do his private stuff. However, he sees a sign that says "Wonder Station: Open Your Door To Miracles". Meta Knight flew over to it and took a sniff an aroma of popcorn and pizza. He knew that he was hungry, and he stopped at the Wonder Station and asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"Got any food, sir?" asked Meta Knight. "Why? All I got are popcorn, pizza, chips and cotton candy," said Mr. Game & Watch. "I'll have it for 5 cents," says Meta Knight. "It's a deal!" exlaimed Mr. Game & Watch as he handled the bag full of food to Meta Knight. Meta Knight takes the bag to the random table and sit next to Sonic and Jigglypuff. Meta Knight looked at the box of trays that contains nothing but popcorn and chips. He lifts up his mask, showing his Kirby-like face before eating the chips and popcorn like humans would when they eat. When he ate he last of the chips, he let out a belch before he wipes his mouth and face off and puts his mask back on as he nearly collapsed.

While being collapsed, Meta Knight saw reddish purple colors whirling around him, mystifying. He gets up and saw his belly being bigger. He looks like he's pregnant, but he was shocked as his body expands to the max. Meta Knight rushes down to the food stand and looked all the ingredients in foods. One food, the potato chips, has contained a chemical that allows consumers to expand like balloons. "The Pufferzine!" exclaimed Meta Knight as he saw the ingredient's name in potato chips. "It must be transported from Popstar!"

Meta Knight felt his body being expanded a lot bigger and he flew to Smash HQ, but since he was feeling heavier, he fell down and landed onto the body of Snorlax. The Snorlax then launches Meta Knight into the air and lands into the ground. As soon as he gets up, he feels a lot heavier and notices himself as a big, obese puffball. He then waddled into the entrance to the HQ, but he tripped over a power cord and lets out a long fart, making Ness who was behind him ran off to the bathroom and puked there. Meta Knight gets up and held his bloated stomach there, making loud farts like rotten eggs and dead fishes.

Meta Knight, being a masked, obese puffball, felt more gas coming inside of his stomach, and tried to smooth pain. His stomach growled even louder and he decided to hold his fart, letting himself to inflate to the size of the giant balloon. Panic was set as he inflated much to his bursting point, causing him to deflate. Even through Meta Knight was deflated, he's still obese. Once he's deflated, he felt an another pressure felt inside his stomach. But it isn't a gas this time. He felt something coming out of his bottom, causing himself to see some brown stuff on the floor. It looks like poop, and he had to make sure that it is poop. Once he knows it, he hurriedly waddled to the halls to find himself a bathroom.

"I wonder where's the bathroom's at?" Meta Knight said as he wondered around in the halls. He ran past Pikachu and Diddy Kong, whose eyes were widened when they saw a giantic, armored masked puffball walking around. Finally, Meta Knight sees the sign that says "Boys Room", which is the bathroom that he found. As soon as he enters the bathroom, he let out a fart and felt a lump of poop exiting out of his rear. He panicked as the lump of poop was already exiting out, so he leans against a wall and started to hold himself. Meta Knight's butthole started weaken itself and...

"Hnnnnnngggghhhh!"

Meta Knight started straining as the tip of his many lumps of his dark, brown poop started to poke out of his butt. He reacts by pushing himself, making the first lump reaching 8-foot, detached itself and lands onto the floor. The masked puffball grunts with his eyes shut, making fists and sweating as three more lumps of poop came out and added to the pile. The poop's smell reeks the whole bathroom, making it smell like garbage and some burnt popcorn. Meta Knight has to make sure that to make all food out of his system. Meta Knight pushed it out for a few seconds, making the poop plopped onto the floor. He makes some fart, fanning away the smell. After taking all the dump, he noticed that he his body were shrinking back to normal as he poops. Meta Knight pushed harder to make sure the poop were already out of his colon. The poop came out whole at first, but then detached and tons of puffball poop came out unexpectedly. Just as Meta Knight finished pooping, Link made his entrance.

"Hi! I noticed that you're... WHOA! Why are you pooping against the wall rather than on the toilet?"

"I'm afraid that I became stuck on the entrance to the stall since I'm very fat, so I'll do it there," Meta Knight said as he stared as Link.

"So you went onto the floor?"

"Yes."

When Meta Knight says "yes," he grasps on his stomach, panting and sweating as a large, rope of poop seeps out of his butt, coiling around onto the floor. Once the large poop plops onto the floor, he gets up from the coma. As he finally turned his body back to normal, he walked slowly out of the bathroom. Link took a look at the poop and feels like doing number 2 there, but instead, he ran out of the bathroom after he smelled Meta Knight's poop that stinks like a rotten Pokémon corpse.

At the heart of the HQ, Meta Knight encounters some bad comments from other video game characters, such as Mega Man and Solid Snake, about his smell. Meta Knight doesn't care, because he knew that his defecation on the floor was fun to use at.


End file.
